undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Become/Issue 65
Derek began digging holes with the shovel at a quick pace. Being raised by a family of hardworkers, Derek always took pride in his work especially after the long summers he spent working on his family friends farm. Bobby observed the young man working hard and frowned. "Pace yourself young man, working too quickly like that can strain your body" "I know, I'm just use to working really hard and quick. Grew up with a family of hard workers that we're constantly pushing me work harder" "Well they're not here in this community right now are they? Don't be so hard on yourself, please take a rest" Bobby replied motioning to a chair. Derek drops the shovel on the ground and walks over to the chair and sits down. Bobby gives him a glass of water and sits down on a chair beside him. "So I can't believe that your 72 and you've been doing all this farming by yourself, no offence. It's amazing that you've had no help" Derek says. "Oh, I've had help from time to time from Abraham, Brian and the twins. But yeah, like you I came from a family of hard workers. Farming isn't to hard once you understand the basics of it, and I've managed to keep up the communities fresh supply of bread and produce" Derek nods. "Are you going to Charlie's welcoming party tonight?" "Oh no no no. Old man like myself? Ain't got enough energy inside of me to last the night, I need my rest especially since I work hard all the time". ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The welcoming party was loud that night. The community had solar panels set up 5 months prior to Adam's groups arrival so it allowed for Abraham to hook up his old boom box and blast music inside the Walsh family home. They also had running water which was a good thing. Adam, Jeff, Lilly and Jack arrived as soon as the party got started. "Adam! Lilly! Jeff! Jack! Good to see you came" Charlie greeted them. "Thanks for the party Charlie, we appreciate it. Where's Victoria?" Adam replies. Charlie frowns and scratches his head. "Well she hasn't been feeling well lately, so she's in one of the spare houses sleeping and getting some rest. She need's it" Most of the community had come to the party and crowded the house and the backyard and front yards all around it. Ed and Henry were drunk and cracking jokes to people. Of course, they were finishing each other's sentences again and claiming to be the other. ' '"Can I go hang out with the other kids?" Jack asks. "Sure, just stick close to Lilly" Adam tells him. Lilly walks over and starts chatting with Kayla, Hayley, Jennifer, Theresa and Karen. Jack runs around with other kids. Adam walks out in the backyard where Abraham is cooking up burgers on the barbeque. "Want a burger my friend?" Abraham asks. "Sure, thanks" "Ok, ok. I y-you don't m-m-mind getting punched or kicked then I will d-demonstrate" Brian slurs. He's really drunk and holds a beer bottle in his hand. Allen, Jeff and the twins nod and they attack Brian. Adam is surprised when he see's Brian take them all down with surprising ease. Frank and Morgan attempt to try next, but Brian kicks Frank in the chest sending him flying back and grabs Morgan in a headlock and throws him over his shoulder and on to the ground on his back. "D-dude, you're a-awesome. W-where the fuck did y-you learn to fight like that?" Jeff asks while slurring his words. Typical of his brother to get trashed, Adam thought to himself. "T-took martials arts as a k-kid. Continued training s-since" Brian slurs before sitting down on a lawn chair. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Jake and Olivia walk into their house. They prop themselves on a bed once they get inside. Jake leans his arms behind his head. "Thank god Jennifer's gone, I couldn't stand her. That little twerp Timothy can have her for all I care" Jake says as he rolls her eyes. Olivia stares at the wall and then back to Jake. "You sure gave it to her hard the other day. If you really don't care that she's gone, why did you apologize?" Olivia questions. Jake smirks. "So I didn't look like a total douchebag. I already fucked up when I got Hayley into danger, but that was an accident and that's in the past" Olivia smirks this time. "Let's focus on the present" she says as her and Jake begin to make out. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam walks back to the house. Before he can walk up the steps, he hears whispering coming from behind a nearby bush. He walks over and decides to listen in. "Fucking Timothy, were did I go wrong with that boy?". Spencer's voice. "I don't know, I always considered him my wimpy younger brother. But I think he's on our side and on the level. I don't know what he told you, but he told he run off the National Guard Station if the right time ever came". Eugene's voice. "Are you sure? I can't get a fucking read on my son anymore" Spencer growled. "We need to get Charlie and Abraham out of the way first" Eugene says. Adam didn't know what to make of this. Run off to the national guard station? Adam's suspicions were finally coming full circle. Was there some dangerous group of there that wanted control of them? Adam's thoughts were interrupted as a hand came through the bush and grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him right through the bush and he landed with a thud on the ground. "Well, looky what we have here. Listening in on us were you?" Spencer asks. "Look, this is a misunderstanding..." Adam says but Eugene kicks him in the stomach. Adam coughs and Eugene lifts him up by the collar. Spencer punches Adam in the face causing him to gasp for air. "Listen, you are going to forget everything you just heard. Got it? You maggot dick motherfucker" Eugene says. Adam knees Eugene in the stomach causing him to drop to the ground and he let's go of Adam in the process. Spencer attempts to punch Adam but he dodges the punch and returns a punch at Spencer in the chest causing Spencer to gasp for air. Before Adam has any time to react again, something hits him hard in the back of the head, which causes him to fall into unconsciousness. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The next time Adam opens his eyes, he squints when he see's a bright light. He looks over to see Lilly, Jack, Morgan, Karen, Jeff, the twins, Abraham and Charlie standing beside his bed. Adam clutches his head in pain, a massive headache churns in his head. "Ahhh, good to see you're awake mate. Here have a drink, it will help numb the pain" Ed says as he holds out a beer bottle. "Ed!" Karen scolds and swats Ed's arms away. "Sorry doc, works for me usually" Ed replies. "Well, you're not supposed to" Karen replies sternly. Lilly, Jack and Jeff all hug Adam. Adam sits up in the bed and stretches. "I'm glad you're ok, don't ever do anything stupid again" Lilly says. Adam rubs her cheek with his numb. "Relax, I'm fine" "We found you passed out in the backyard at the next house over. Actually it was Morgan who found you and we brought you here. Do you mind explaining what was up that?" Charlie asks. He doesn't seem to be impressed in the slightest and Adam feels slight embarrased and disappointed that he mad Charlie upset. After all, Charlie welcomed them with open arms. "Yeah man, I was freaking out when I found you passed out. You had bruises on your face and I thought you hurt yourself or something" Morgan explains. "Oh, thanks for showing concern Morgan" Adam jokes. "We are best pals, best pals stick together" Morgan says. "That's right. Anyways Charlie, Abraham, I'm glad you guys are here, there's something important I need to talk to you about" "What is it?" Abraham asks. Charlie keeps his eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry for worrying everyone, but I was attacked" Everyone gasps in shock. Charlie looks shocked the most. "Attacked? By someone in this community?" Adam nods. "By who?" Charlie questions. "It was those assholes Spencer and Eugene" Adam says. Charlie nods in understanding. "I came across them talking last night, and there planning something Charlie. I'm not lieing, they talked about people from another group they were apart of and some national guard station. They said they needed you and your son out of the way. You need to keep an eye on those two" Charlie and Abraham nod. "Thanks for the info, we've always been suspicious of those two. Not so much Timothy because he seem's innocent enough. We'll make sure they don't do anything bad and we'll question them and look into what they were talking about. Thank you Adam" 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Jeff Greene' *'Lilly' *'Jack Marsh' *'Morgan' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Allen' *'Theresa' *'Derek' *'Ed' *'Henry' *'Abraham Walsh' *'Charlie Walsh' *'Victoria Walsh (Mentioned)' *'Brian Miller' *'Kayla Miller' *'Hayley' *'Jennifer' *'Timothy' *'Jake' *'Olivia' *'Spencer' *'Eugene' *'Bobby' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #66 .' Category:Issues